


Limerencia

by tvxekook



Category: OT fandom
Genre: ENJOY IT, M/M, hay más parejas pero sin ser parejas, im sorry, soft, son pencos, tira y afloja, un fic de universidad porque siempre viene bien, y porque quería
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvxekook/pseuds/tvxekook
Summary: Agoney nunca había sido bueno con las palabras ni con exponer sus sentimientos, siempre se tragaba sus emociones con tal de que nadie supiese lo que sentía, lo cual le hacía daño a las personas que le rodeaban, y, sobre todo, a él mismo.Raoul era todo lo contrario.





	Limerencia

**Author's Note:**

> aquí vengo de nuevo con otro fic de los pencos  
> 8 años después subo el fic por fin, sorry por la tardanza  
> enjoy it espero que os guste  
> los comentarios constructivos son siempre bienvenidos
> 
> PD: lo siento por adelantado
> 
> PD2: esto es un one shot, por lo que no hay capítulos próximos

 

La mayoría sabemos que el paso del instituto a la universidad es bastante angustioso y eso era algo que le agobiaba a Raoul, un estudiante e hijo modelo que nunca había sacado una mala nota y que estudiaba, quizás, más de lo que debería.

Tampoco es que tuviese muchos amigos, pues era considerado como el típico nerd con gafas que nunca salía de fiesta y que era bastante aburrido. Y quizás llevaban razón en que estudiaba demasiado, que tenía gafas, y que no salía mucho de fiesta. Pero se quedaban ahí. No hacían un esfuerzo por conocerlo, por mirar detrás de los libros que llevaba siempre a cuestas tras los que la gente pensaba que se ocultaba.

Raoul siempre había estado muy unido a su familia, por lo que el cambio que iba a producir en su vida iba a ser muy brusco para él. Entrar a la universidad y encima en Reino Unido. Otro país, otra ciudad, otra gente, otras costumbres, otro idioma... Pero lo que más le iba a costar sería estar lejos de su familia. De eso no tenía duda. Era un chico familiar, que amaba a su familia por encima de todas las cosas, pero, aunque el separarse ellos fuese a ser complicado, tenía que hacer lo que quería, tenía que seguir adelante con todo aquello que quería conseguir.

 

El chico se despidió de sus padres y su hermano, que también fue a dejarle en su nuevo hogar. Álvaro y Raoul siempre habían tenido una relación excepcional, que cualquier persona querría tener con su hermano. Una relación basada en la confianza plena. Se divertían juntos, se contaban cualquier cosa que les preocupase y darían la vida el uno por el otro.

Le dejaron solo para que se instalara en la que, a partir de ese momento, sería la habitación en la que dormiría durante los próximos cuatro años. Era bastante espaciosa, grande y luminosa, con dos camas sin sábanas, por lo que intuyó que aún no tenía compañero de habitación. La habitación también disponía de dos armarios, dos escritorios, dos estanterías para cada estudiante y una televisión.

Raoul vistió la cama que eligió como suya a partir de entonces con unas sábanas de franela, muy suaves, y se dispuso a colocar todas sus pertenencias en su sitio correcto, poniendo la ropa en el armario, sus libros y discos favoritos en la estantería y dejando su ordenador sobre el escritorio. Tras eso, decidió que ese sería un buen momento para echar un vistazo al campus, las instalaciones y ver qué tipo de gente había por allí. Echó la llave al salir de su habitación y se dirigió escaleras abajo mientras se colocaba bien las gafas y aquella sudadera rosa que tanto le caracterizaba.

Su facultad, la de Literatura, estaba cerca de las de otras disciplinas como Historia del Arte, Filosofía, Filología, Traducción e Interpretación, entre otras. Había un gran estanque que delimitaba la entrada a cada edificio, con algunos peces e incluso nenúfares de un color azul precioso que parecían un poco más claros de lo que eran debido a la refracción del sol en ellos. Raoul, como buen amante de la naturaleza, sabía bien qué tipo de planta era aquella, su nombre y algunas de sus características, pero en su vida la había visto tan de cerca, así que se acercó un poco más y se puso de cuclillas para poder contemplarlas en todo su esplendor.

Era la Nymphaea Caerulea, también conocida como Loto de Egipto, y si no fuera porque podía verlas desde todos los ángulos e incluso pudo llegar a tocar una de las plantas que estaban en la orilla, hubiese jurado y perjurado que aquellos nenúfares estaban dibujados. Tenían un color azul que iba en degradación desde el interior al exterior de las hojas, yendo de azul puro a celeste conforme más cerca estaba del final de los pétalos y les caracterizaba unas betas verticales que los cubrían de un color cian aditivo.

Justo en el momento en el que más concentrado estaba, notó una presión en su espalda que le hizo perder la estabilidad y sumergirse en el estanque, que, por cierto, no parecía estar muy limpio. Raoul sacó rápidamente la cabeza, asqueado por el agua verde del estanque y pudo escuchar a unos jóvenes reírse. Sus gafas tenían los cristales mojados por lo que lo único que pudo avistar fue la silueta de dos jóvenes parados frente a él, casi ahogados por la risa que les producía la situación de haber tirado al joven al agua. Ambos salieron corriendo y un profesor de una de las facultades contiguas se acercó para ayudar a Raoul a salir del agua. Le tendió la mano, la cual agarró el chico, y tiró de él con fuerza, cayéndose hacia atrás haciendo que Raoul se desplomase encima de su cuerpo. Se apartó rápidamente, ayudando al profesor a levantarse y sacudiéndole la ropa, avergonzado de haber mojado el bonito traje que llevaba.

“No te preocupes. ¿Estás bien? Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?” Le preguntó el profesor, quitándole las gafas para secárselas con una toallita especial que usaba él para limpiar las suyas.

“Lo siento muchísimo. De verdad… Sí, estoy bien. He llegado hace una hora al campus y ya he estrenado el estanque…” Dijo el chico, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto; aunque el profesor lo percibió y supo que, en realidad, el chico quería salir huyendo de allí.

“Yo también lo siento por ti. Soy Ricky Merino, profesor de Lenguas Modernas y Clásicas en la facultad de Literatura. ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?” En ese momento, el profesor le volvió a poner las gafas, ya limpias. Raoul sintió una liberación de repente, como si aquel hombre, el cual no parecía muy mayor, fuese a ser su ángel de la guarda en ese campus.

“Soy Raoul… Voy a estudiar Literatura, así que imagino que serás mi profesor. Encantado de conocerle.” Hizo lo que pareció una reverencia tendiéndole la mano para apretársela en señal de cortesía.

Estuvieron un largo rato hablando de camino a la enfermería, hasta la cual le llevó el profesor para que le examinasen y así prevenir cualquier enfermedad, ya fuese por alguna bacteria que pudiese tener el agua sucia o por la misma temperatura fría de ésta, que al contacto con el gélido aire de Londres en esas fechas pudiese acabar en una pulmonía.

Raoul era un chico bastante observador que sabía leer perfectamente a las personas incluso después de haber estado unos pocos minutos con ellas, por lo que pudo descubrir que su profesor era una persona no muy distinta a él. Una persona leal, humilde y que va de frente. Pudo saber que su profesor venía de Mallorca y que se fue a Londres porque a su novio le ofrecieron una plaza en una de las mayores compañías de bailarines de la ciudad y él tuvo la suerte de encontrar una plaza como profesor de facultad. 

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Ricky habló con la chica que se encargaría de él para explicarle lo que había pasado, mientras Raoul estaba en el cuarto de baño cambiándose de ropa por una que habían ido a buscar a su habitación. La chica le indicó la camilla en la que debía tumbarse para comenzar con la exploración. A Raoul le transmitió mucha dulzura la voz tan suave que emitía y lo pequeñita que era, con su larga melena rubia que le alcanzaba la altura de la cintura.

“Hola. Soy Nerea, voy a ser tu enfermera ¿vale? Me ha dicho Ricky que te llamas Raoul, ¿verdad? Y que él será tu profesor.” Solo dijo una frase y Raoul ya la sentía cercana por la forma delicada y familia en que le hablaba.

“Perfecto. Sí, soy Raoul.” Le contestó, colocándose bien las gafas. “Estudiaré Literatura y él es quien imparte una de las asignaturas.” Le informaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Y se atrevió algo que le rondaba la mente desde que la vio al entrar en la sala de enfermería del campus. “Tú… Pareces muy joven para ser ya enfermera.” Lanzó el sin ton ni son, lo que hizo que la chica emitiese una suave risa.

“Estudio Artes Escénicas. ¡Te puedo presentar a mi mejor amigo! Cuando quieras quedamos los tres.” La chica sonaba muy emocionada, haciendo que Raoul emitiese una risa por lo bajo. “Hice un curso de enfermería, pero solo soy la ayudante de mi hermana. En un rato…” No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando entró por la puerta una chica guapísima con una larga melena rubia y rizada, la cual se acercó a la camilla en la que estaba Raoul mientras se ponía su bata blanca que cogió del perchero que estaba situado al lado de la puerta. Nerea le dedicó una mirada cómplice al chico para informarle que esa chica que acababa de aparecer era su hermana.

“Hola, cariño, ya he vuelto.” Dijo dirigiéndose a la joven chica, proporcionándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla. “Hola, tú debes ser Raoul, ¿verdad? Yo soy Miriam.” Raoul tornó su semblante sonriente a confuso en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras. “No te asustes hombre, es que me he encontrado con Ricky en el pasillo y me lo ha comentado.” Le aclaró para que se quedase tranquilo.

Miriam cogió el estetoscopio para hacerle todas las pruebas pertinentes con el fin de descartar cualquier posible virus y que todo estuviese perfectamente. En ese momento, Raoul vio como la diminuta chica salió corriendo y se subió encima de un chico moreno que acababa de entrar por la puerta. La chica le saludó efusivamente, gritando y llamándolo a los cuatros vientos, pero ni aun así entendió el extraño nombre del chico.

Nerea volvió sonriendo a la sala donde se encontraba Raoul, con el chico moreno de la mano.

“Mira, Raoul, este es Agoney, el amigo del que te hablé antes. ¿A que es guapo?” Preguntó mientras le giraba la cara hacia un lado y hacia el otro para que admirase sus rasgos perfectos, según Nerea. Y según cualquier persona con un poco de criterio. Raoul no sabía qué contestar. Claro que le parecía guapo, de hecho, el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida, pero no lo iba a decir allí delante de todos y de la persona en cuestión, y menos sin conocerlo. Agoney puso los ojos en blanco acompañado de una media sonrisa, que señalaba que aquello era algo común que solía hacer Nerea. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que Miriam requiso la ayuda de su hermana para atender a otro paciente, tras decirle a Raoul que podría marcharse después de permanecer alrededor de una hora en reposo. Agoney fue el primero que habló.

“Oye, he venido porque quería decirte que vi lo que te hicieron. Yo… estaba allí. Pero te juro que no tengo nada que ver.” En ese mismo, Agoney bajó la voz, y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

“¿Cómo?” Raoul le miró con el ceño fruncido. “No me digas que no tuviste nada que ver cuando me acabas de decir que estabas allí y no hiciste nada por ayudarme. Dime quiénes fueron.” Raoul podría ser muy tímido, pero cuando algo le dolía, era el primero en poner todos los puntos sobre las íes.

Agoney se disculpó varias veces con él, ante la increpadora mirada de Raoul. Alegaba que no tenía nada que ver, que él y su amigo vieron la situación cuando casi ya pasó todo. Agoney no sabía cómo explicarlo y tampoco quería decirles quiénes fueron por ahorrarle problemas a Raoul, pero éste sabía quiénes fueron, y lo iba a averiguar.

 

Raoul fue a entrar en su habitación y antes de que pusiese un pie dentro, pudo oír desde el otro lado de la puerta al que sería su compañero de habitación a partir de ahora saludándole efusivamente, creyendo que ya iba a ser un solitario sin lo que se conoce como un roommate. El chico se levantó de la cama de un salto y fue rápidamente a recibir a Raoul con un abrazo, presentándose. Juan Antonio era moreno, alto, con barba, con unas gafas modernas que le quedaban bastante bien, y por cómo le había recibido, pensaba que era un chico bastante simpático. Raoul se quedó mirándole, pensando que, a su lado, él parecía un niño de guardería. Resulta que Juan Antonio iría a la misma clase que Raoul, lo cual le dio tranquilidad, porque por lo menos ya conocía a alguien con quién coincidiría en clase y encima era su compañero de habitación, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto aguantaría estar con una persona casi las 24 horas del día.

Las clases empezaban el lunes, lo que quería decir que en dos días ya serían oficialmente alumnos de la universidad, pero los servicios de cafetería y comedor llevaban una semana en funcionamiento para aquellos que llegasen antes de lo esperado al campus. Esa noche sería la primera en la que Raoul cenase en el restaurante del campus. Por suerte tenía a Juan Antonio para no sentirse solo y temeroso como un cachorro abandonado. Al acceder a la sala, había un señor que controlaba la entrada y salida de personal, comprobando el número de habitación, parecido al funcionamiento que se lleva a cabo en los hoteles.

Los dos chicos fueron a coger la comida y se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron libre, fijándose justo cuando aún estaba arrimando la silla a la mesa, que Agoney estaba justo enfrente de él y le saludó tímidamente, como avergonzado. Raoul le devolvió el saludo con una suave sonrisa.

Juan Antonio y Raoul se dedicaron en el fin de semana a inspeccionar todo el campus, el cual se tardaba en recorrer mínimo media hora. Visitaron la cafetería anexa a su facultad, muy cerca del estanque donde tiraron a Raoul, aquel que ahora le traía malos recuerdos. Pasaron por las facultades de Traducción e Interpretación, por la de Humanidades y la de Antropología. Entraron en todos los edificios que encontraban abiertos, y sin darse cuenta llegaron a una parte del campus donde los edificios eran algo distintos al resto; algo más espaciosos y modernos. Raoul elevó la mirada hacia una de las fachadas y pudo leer ‘Artes Escénicas’. _La facultad de la chica de enfermería._ Pensó. Y se le pasó la idea por la mente, de que quizás, solo quizás, Agoney también estudiase en esa misma facultad. Eso podría explicar que fuese tan amigo de Nerea. 

Delimitando con los edificios también había un estanque parecido al que tenía ellos a los pies de su facultad, aunque ese era algo más extenso y estaba más limpio. Raoul quiso entrar en los edificios, pero todos aquellos estaban cerrados, así que debería volver otro día para averiguar algunas cosas.

  

El lunes llegó y Raoul estaba bastante nervioso. Le asaltaban dudas de si la universidad sería algo demasiado para él, si la gente le comería como si de un pececillo se tratase. Pero entonces se acordó de su abuela, del apoyo que siempre le brindó y lo orgullosa que se sentiría de él. Le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla, pero enseguida se la limpió, se llenó de fuerza y salió de la habitación, preparado para dar comienzo a esa nueva etapa en su vida que vendría cargada de cosas que jamás hubiese pensado que fueran a marcarle tanto.

 

Las clases fueron geniales. Raoul estaba encantado con los profesores, sobre todo con Ricky, a quien ya conocía por el altercado en el estanque. También pudo conocer a una de las profesoras que le daba clases. Una chica alta, muy arreglada, con unos tacones más alto que él, aunque tampoco era eso difícil, con el pelo ondulado y muy guapa. Impartía la materia de Lingüística y justo al principio de la clase cuando se presentó, desveló su nombre: Mireya. Por lo que Raoul pudo observar, su profesora era una chica bastante joven y parecía de las que siempre intentaba ayudar a los alumnos, como Ricky. El chico rubio no podía creer que el comienzo de universidad estuviese yendo tan bien y sus profesores fuesen los mejores que había tenido nunca.

Esa tarde, y durante las tardes siguientes, Juan Antonio y él iban a la cafetería de su facultad justo después de estudiar. Raoul pocas veces se ha tomado un descanso entre estudio y estudio, pero se propuso que iba a aprovechar el tiempo en la universidad, y no se pasaría todas las horas del día estudiando, y así lo hizo, con ayuda de Juan Antonio, por supuesto. Éste tenía cosas que hacer, así que Raoul pensó en ir a enfermería e ir a visitar a la joven rubia diminuta que le atendió hacía dos días.

“¡Raoul! ¡Qué alegría verte tan bien! Jo, qué guapo estás, te queda genial esa sudadera. El amarillo te sienta super bien.” Exclamó Nerea en cuanto vio a Raoul, con la misma efusividad que cuando a un niño pequeño le regalan su juguete soñado. “Oye, salgo en breve, si quieres, espérame y vamos a tomar algo.” Dijo justo después, casi sin dejar de acabar el saludo de Raoul, que no le dio tiempo más que a decir un escueto _hola_.

Diez minutos después, Nerea se enganchó del brazo de Raoul mientras conducía sus pasos. Hablaron todo el camino sobre sus vidas, de dónde venían, qué hacían, sus hobbies, y demás preguntas que Nerea le hacía a Raoul, que éste le devolvía con una sonrisa. Durante el camino, Raoul recordaba que ese recorrido ya lo había hecho antes; es entonces cuando ve el edificio moderno al que quiso entrar el otro día. 

Nerea se dirigió adentro, girándose segundos después y ver a un Raoul inmóvil mirando hacia la parte alta de la fachada de la infraestructura con la boca abierta, como un niño pequeño cuando va por primera vez a Disneyland y mira embobado la montaña rusa. Eso le hizo recordar aquella vez cuando fue al parque de atracciones y miraba sorprendido cada una de ellas. Un niño rubio de 5 años, con un pichi vaquero y un sombrerito azul a juego, que soñaba con algún día alcanzar la estatura mínima para poder disfrutar de la experiencia que proporcionaba el montarse en atracciones para mayores. 

La chica rubia emitió un silbido que sacó a Raoul de sus pensamientos añejos y le devolvió al a vida real, siguiendo los pasos de la chica. Aquella facultad era mucho más moderna que la suya, todo era más blanco y espacioso, los suelos eran de mármol y las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema que le restaba un poco el aspecto a hospital. Se podía ver a personas en mallas, con felpas y pañuelos, a otros arreglados, unos más hippies, otros más pijos, pero todos con un sueño en común. Raoul se quedó extrañado ante la variabilidad de personas que albergaba aquella facultad. Entonces Nerea, que parecía estar leyéndole la mente, le sacó de dudas. 

“Todos los edificios de esta parte del campus se comunican por dentro entre sí porque tenemos asignaturas comunes. Por eso verás a gente tan dispar en el mismo lugar. No como vosotros, que parecéis todos sacados de un cuadro.” Dijo emitiendo una risa escandalosa al ver el semblante molesto de Raoul que escondía una sonrisa.

Nerea se fue a duchar, quedando con Raoul en la entrada pasada media hora. Se dispuso a subir a la planta de arriba donde estaban las habitaciones, y hacia donde se diría todo el mundo que había acabado las clases, quedando la planta baja casi vacía. Mientras, Raoul dio un paseo por las instalaciones para echar un vistazo a las clases y demás. Solo esa planta ya era más extensa que dos plantas de su facultad. Había una hilera de tres clases enormes, con espejos por toda la pared y al final del pasillo se encontraban los vestuarios y los baños.

Desde el principio del pasillo pudo divisar unas sombras en movimiento que se proyectaban en el suelo por la posición de las luces que provenían de la última clase. También podía escuchar la melodía de una canción que Raoul conocía muy bien, de modo que se acercó con sigilo para que nadie se advirtiese de su presencia. Conforme se iba acercando, podía escuchar la canción con mejor nitidez, hasta que pudo comprobar que era “Hurt” de Christina Aguilera. Raoul se quedó pegado a la pared, justo antes de llegar a las grandes cristaleras que permitían la visión de lo que ocurría en el interior de aquella clase, y pudo ver a un chico bailando lírico con esa canción de fondo. Parecía deslizarse por el parqué de la sala como si de un espectáculo de patinaje se tratara, moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de las notas y la melodía, como si en cualquier momento fuese a fusionarse con el aire, como si fuese a estallar y cada mota de él fuese a brillar al trasluz, danzando con la brisa.

Ensimismado por los movimientos del chico y sin darse cuenta, se acercó un poco más, pudiendo reconocer al chico en cuestión. Lo que menos pensaba era que a Agoney le gustase bailar, y encima, lo hiciese tan sumamente bien; era un espectáculo observar sus movimientos. Raoul fue deslizándose por las cristaleras hasta llegar y acabar apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, totalmente embelesado por Agoney. Éste lo vio a través del espejo y paró de golpe, mirándole asombrado y yendo rápidamente hacia él. El chico rubio se asustó, esperando que el moreno alzase la voz y le gritase para que se fuese de allí.

“¡Raoul! ¡Qué bien que estés aquí! Por favor, ayúdame. Ven, ponte aquí.” Le dijo mientras le cogía de la mano, arrastrándole hasta el centro de la sala. “Estoy ensayando la coreografía del cuerpo de baile del campus y necesito ayuda.” Raoul no sabía qué hacer ni qué decirle, de modo que se limitó a cumplir con lo que le decía. Tras unos segundos, Agoney le dio las instrucciones, señalándole el lugar exacto donde debía colocarse y los tres pasos que debía hacer.

La música comenzó a sonar y Agoney se puso detrás de Raoul, poniendo sus manos en su pecho y apoyando su cabeza en su espalda, simulando un abrazo. Raoul se tensó bajo el tacto, lo cual fue percibido por el otro chico, pero le restó importancia y prosiguió con su baile. Requiso de nuevo la ayuda de Raoul, que solo debía mantenerse quieto en el sitio para que el bailarín diese vueltas alrededor de él. Siguió con sus pasos de baile tras casi dos minutos, y llegó la parte en la que era necesaria la presencia de una pareja.

Raoul no hacía más que mirar al espejo que tenía enfrente, sin quitar los ojos de encima a Agoney, reflejando en su rostro un sentimiento de desconfianza, pero a la vez de satisfacción. El chico, que siempre había sido muy observador, se percató, pero una vez más lo obvió y continuó.

Al ritmo de la música, y desde casi la otra esquina de la clase, Agoney fue bailando hasta Raoul para que este lo cogiese en volandas y diese tres vueltas con él en el aire, como si aquello fuese una escena digna de Dirty Dancing, una de las películas favoritas de Agoney. Unos segundos después y al compás de la música, Raoul bajó lentamente al chico, que tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, subiéndole la camiseta por el roce con su torso.

Los brazos del moreno quedaron rodeando el cuello de Raoul y los brazos de éste estaban colocados en la cintura del bailarín. Se quedaron quietos, mirándose fijamente y a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Agoney se mordió al labio inferior, hacia el cual Raoul desvió su mirada, dirigiéndola a sus ojos de nuevo en cuestión de pocos segundos, en cuanto fue consciente de que los labios de Agoney eran los más bonitos que había visto nunca. Raoul lo que hizo que se apartase rápidamente.

“No te pongas nervioso, hombre. No pasa nada porque te roces con un chico en un pase de baile, amigo.” Se rio Agoney incrédulamente mientras le daba un toque en el brazo antes de disponerse a ir al banco donde había dejado su mochila de deporte.

“No me he puesto nervioso. No hay razón alguna para ello, así que deja de decir tonterías.” Tenía una de las esquinas de su labio superior levantado, expresando así un aire de desagrado al hablar con él, que siguió manteniendo cuando el otro chico se giró a mirarlo tras pronunciar aquellas palabras de la forma en que lo hizo.

“Hombre, pero si estás aquí…” En ese preciso instante, Nerea apareció por la puerta de la clase, salvando a Raoul de aquella situación. Le miró y un segundo después dirigió su mirada hacia Agoney, levantando la ceja y dedicándole una media sonrisa cómplice. “Agoney, vamos a ir a tomar algo, vente con nosotros.” Le propuso Nerea, sin quitar aquella sonrisa picarona de su cara. Raoul giró la cabeza hacia ella tan pronto escucho la proposición de la chica y se quedó callado, esperando la contestación de Agoney.

“No puedo… Además, ya he quedado.” La miró como si la chica supiese de que estaba hablando, y por la contestación que le dio, claro que lo sabía.

“Ah… Claro.” Dijo despidiéndose de él segundos después, al mismo tiempo que Agoney recogía su macuto y su toalla que usaba para el sudor.

  

Raoul acompañó a Nerea a su facultad y por el camino vieron un cartel anunciando la fiesta de inauguración del curso, al que asistirían los estudiantes de todas las facultades del campus. Nerea se ilusionó y le propuso al chico ir; ella ya había asistido a las fiestas de los dos años anteriores y cada una era mejor que la anterior. Sería la primera fiesta a la que iría Raoul. Fiesta con todas sus letras y con todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Al volver a su facultad, dio la vuelta para caminar por los jardines situados tras los edificios. El aire era un poco frío y apenas se podían apreciar estrellas en el cielo, pues estaba encapotado y rosado, como señal de lluvia cercana.

De repente escucho el sonido de unas hojas crujir en el césped y condujo su mirada hasta el lugar del que provenía el ruido. Se acercó sigilosamente, encontrando una escena que le sorprendió, tanto por la situación como por la persona implicada.

Agoney estaba besándose con un chico detrás de un árbol, casi tumbado encima de él, mientras podía ver las manos del chico deslizándose por la espalda de Agoney. Era de noche y no se podía apreciar nada, pero lo que sí pudo ver era que el chico también era moreno, un poco más alto que Agoney al parecer, y pudo ver algunos de sus rasgos faciales en uno de los momentos en los que Agoney le besaba el cuello. Raoul se aproximó un poco más hasta poder apreciar sus respiraciones entrecortadas, y justo en ese mismo momento, pisó una hoja y salió corriendo antes de que cualquiera de los dos chicos pudiese verlo.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Raoul se levantó antes de tiempo, por lo que no se encontró con Juan Antonio hasta que llegó la hora del comienzo de las clases. Raoul le comentó el tema de la fiesta del viernes y el chico, como siempre se apuntaba a cualquier bombardeo, no dudó en aceptar.

Aquella tarde, estando con su amigo en la cafetería, vio a un chico que pareció reconocer. No le costó ni un segundo en darse cuenta de que ese chico era el mismo que estuvo con Agoney el día anterior tras los árboles. El chico con el que se estaba besando. Conocía poco de los estudiantes, pero sabía más o menos quiénes conformaban cada grupo del campus, y sabía que ese chico era Rafa, componente del grupo de baile en el que también esta Agoney.

 

El día de la fiesta llegó y Raoul se puso lo más guapo que pudo, si es que se podía más. Se vistió con unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca y una americana, su flequillo repleto de laca, intacto como siempre y además, se puso las lentillas. Esta vez, Agoney le vería sin esas gafas que, a pesar de ser bonitas, no le gustaban mucho porque le hacía los ojos algo pequeños.

La fiesta tenía lugar en una de las facultades del campus, concretamente en la contigua a la de Raoul, así que aún tenía tiempo hasta que llegase todo el mundo para dirigirse hasta allí.

Al poco tiempo después, se dirigió con Juan Antonio hacia la fiesta, encontrándose con Nerea en la entrada, que le saludó con un abrazo efusivo y un beso en la mejilla. También saludó a Juan Antonio, presentándose por sí misma. Raoul intentó preguntarle por Agoney sin que se notase mucho el interés que ponía en conocer el paradero del chico. Porque realmente a él le daba exactamente igual dónde y con quién estuviese Agoney. O eso era lo que él quería creer y hacer creer a los demás. Nerea le hizo saber que llegaría más tarde porque tenía cosas que hacer.

Los tres chicos se adentraron en la hermandad de la facultad, subiendo las escaleras de la entrada que llevaban a la primera planta, donde se encontraban la cocina, el salón y toda la comida y bebida que podían imaginar. La fiesta casi acababa de empezar y ya había gente tambaleándose por las esquinas. Se dedicaron a comer y beber refrescos durante unas dos horas, cuando de repente, Raoul advirtió de una escena que le dejó bastante estupefacto. Agoney, que llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros ajustados, estaba enrollándose con un chico moreno, distinto al muchacho con el que le vio días atrás. Y por si no fuese poco, estaban también con una chica guapísima con el pelo largo y castaño. Raoul conocía a la chica, Amaia, de verla por los alrededores, y porque sabía que era una de las bailarinas más conocidas del grupo de baile del campus, el mismo al que pertenecían Agoney y Rafa. Al chico, Alfred, lo conocía porque iban juntos a clase. Habían hablado un par de veces y desde el primer momento congeniaron bien, aunque tampoco tenían una relación especialmente estrecha.

Parecían estar disfrutando, pasando totalmente de todo aquel que les rodeaba, cuando entonces, vio que Agoney le miró con su sonrisa pícara sin dejar de besar al chico. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Raoul, tomó de la mano a ambos y se dirigieron a la planta superior, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. El rubio siguió en todo momento los ojos de Agoney, que le miraban de una forma traviesa mientras se mordía el labio y levantaba suavemente la ceja, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Desde luego, Raoul no soportaba a ese chico ni los aires de chulo que se traía. _¿Y lo de morderse el labio? ¿A cuento de qué?_ Si por él mismo fuese, le bajaría los humos de una hostia, pero ni él era violento ni el otro chico merecía tanto la pena. Claro que no, porque él odiaba a Agoney. Por supuesto.

Nerea no se percató de nada y Raoul tampoco quería preguntarle acerca de Agoney y sus posibles ligues, porque tampoco era algo que le incumbiese ni le importase, claramente.

Una hora más tarde, Agoney apareció en su campo de visión sin mediar palabra, se acercó a Raoul y sin más dilación le quitó el vaso de refresco que sostenía entre sus manos, cambiándoselo por uno que contenía líquido del mismo color, pero olía mucho más fuerte. Raoul se quedó expectante mientras el chico teñido movía ficha y realizaba sus movimientos.

“¿Te crees que me voy a beber esto?” Raoul le dedicó una mirada incriminatoria con un cierto tono de voz que dejaba ver que estaba molesto, acompañado de un gesto facial que daba a entender que tener a ese chico enfrente suya era cuanto más, incómodo. “A saber qué le has echado.” Sentenció.

“¿Crees que te voy a drogar o qué?” Agoney levantó una ceja, incrédulo ante lo que estaba dando a entender el chico que tenía delante de sus narices. “Solo pretendía ser amable, pero no me das la oportunidad de serlo si siempre estás a la defensiva.”

Y si las miradas matasen, Agoney habría sido exterminado por Raoul en ese preciso momento, pero apartó la vista de él para dirigirla al vaso que le había proporcionado, examinando el líquido, oliéndolo e ingiriéndolo todo de una vez ante la asombrada mirada de Agoney, que abrió los ojos como platos.

“Te ha gustado ¿no?” Le preguntó con un tono chistoso.

“No está mal. ¿Me dices dónde puedo conseguir otro?” Agoney le sonrió pícaramente y le agarró de la mano, casi arrastrándolo por la sala.

“Tengo una idea mejor.” El chico teñido le llevó a una de las salas donde había gente bailando y otras que jugaban a beber del cuerpo de otras personas.

Raoul sentía que la copa que se había bebido del tirón estaba surtiendo efectos en su organismo, provocándole un leve mareo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su mano seguía agarrada por la de Agoney hasta que éste comenzó a bailar y subió su mano, y con ella la de Raoul, para que siguiese sus pasos. Ni siquiera hizo un intento de soltarse de su agarre, simplemente se dejó llevar por los movimientos del chico, que mostraba sus dotes de bailarín al ritmo de la música. Raoul nunca había estado en una fiesta así, ni había bebido, ni había bailado así, y menos con un chico. Odiaba a ese chico, pero no podía remediar sentirse a gusto con lo que estaba haciendo y tampoco podía remediar sentir _cosas_ cuando Agoney se mordía el labio mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, a la vez que este le agarraba el cuello y se acercaba más a él. Tras unos minutos, Agoney tuvo una idea.

“¿No querías beber? Ven. Voy a ayudarte a que te desmelenes un poco.” Le revolvió el flequillo y nuevamente, le agarró de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la mesa que había al final de la sala. Al llegar Raoul vio a una chica bebiendo del cuerpo de un chico y Agoney se acercó un poco más, para colocarse encima de la mesa nada más terminasen.

“¡Siguiente!” El chico levantó la mano. “Te toca con esta chica.” Le indicó el responsable del juego.

“No. Si no es con él no lo hago.” Dedicó una mirada pícara y le guiñó el ojo a Raoul, que estaba expectante ante la escena.

“Te odio.” Negaba con la cabeza, incrédulo por todo lo que estaba pasando y, sobre todo, por no pararle los pies a ese chico que tan poco aguantaba.

Acto seguido, Agoney se quitó la camiseta y se tumbó en la mesa, habiendo cogido previamente una botella de tequila y echándose por el torso parte del líquido. La cara de Raoul era de confusión total. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Agoney apenas sin parpadear y no reaccionó hasta que la voz de éste le indicó lo que debía hacer.

Sin pensar demasiado en lo surrealista de la situación, se dejó llevar y empezó a sorber con timidez el tequila que residía en el torso del bailarín, acariciándole involuntariamente con un mechón que se le había caído del flequillo. Repitieron el proceso unas cuatro veces y Raoul, con cada una, se iba soltando más, haciendo contacto visual con Agoney mientras éste le sonreía de la forma más sexy que había visto nunca. El chico rubio se enderezó, soplándose el flequillo, intentando colocarlo de nuevo en su posición inicial y tambaleándose un poco tras realizar el movimiento. Agoney se bajó de la mesa tan rápido como pudo para sostener a Raoul, impidiendo su caída. Le agarró por la cintura y le pasó el brazo por encima de su hombre, rodeándole el cuello, lo que provocó que ambos se tambaleasen por la pérdida de equilibrio de Raoul. El bailarín dejó al chico rubio en el sofá más cercano y fue a buscar a Nerea, a la cual tardó unos diez minutos encontrarla entre la multitud, casi borracha y enrollándose con una chica guapísima con el pelo largo castaño y con flequillo.

“¡Nerea!” Intentó llamarla lo más sutil que pudo, sin querer interrumpir. “¡Nerea!” Volvió a probar suerte, surtiendo efecto en la chica, que se giró al escuchar su nombre de boca de su amigo. “Nerea, Raoul está borracho, voy a acompañarlo a su habitación, ¿me esperas o tienes acompañante para volver a la residencia?” Le preguntó, desviando la mirada a la chica con la que estaba su amiga.

“Pues… creo que ella me acompaña.” Le cogió de la mano dando un paso atrás, dirigiéndose hacia la chica. “Mira Aitana, este es mi amigo Agoney. Agoney, esta es mi amiga Aitana.” El chico se rio al pronunciar aquella palabra. Amiga. La otra chica le dedicó una suave risa y un levantamiento de hombros. “Aitana, ¿me acompañas luego a mi residencia?”

“Claro, además están al lado.” Le contestó. “No te preocupes, yo cuido de ella, Agoney.” Le dijo dirigiéndose al chico que estaba preocupado por su amigo.

“Perfecto. Encantado de conocerte.” Se despidió de la chica. “Nerea, ten cuidado, no bebas demasiado por favor, que eres muy chiquita y ya sabes que tú y el alcohol no os lleváis demasiado bien.” Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo y Agoney volvió a la sala donde dejó a Raoul en el sofá, en el cual se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos. 

Cuando llegó al cuarto, Raoul había desaparecido del sofá donde lo dejó y vio a un grupo de personas en círculo y gritando. Se acercó y vio a Raoul peleándose con dos chicos. Los dos mismos que le tiraron al estanque. El chico rubio estaba totalmente despeinado, con la americana quitada, un agujero en su camisa y sangre brotando de su labio inferior. Los otros dos no estaban mucho mejor. 

Estaba encima de uno de los chicos abofeteándole, y el otro estaba pegando a Raoul e intentando separarle de su amigo. Agoney se metió por medio para sacar a Raoul de allí y evitar que se metiese en un problema. Apartó a uno de los chicos y agarró fuerte del brazo a Raoul intentando levantarlo, pero se resistía, queriendo defenderse de ellos, con el chico que estaba en el suelo aun intentándole pegar.

“Cepeda para ya y él parará. hostias.” Agoney tuvo que coger todas sus fuerzas y cogerlo de los dos brazos mientras el chico rubio daba patadas al aire, y maldiciendo a los dos chicos que le tiraron al estanque.

“Controla a tu puto novio que está loco.” Dijo casi gritando el chico tumbado en el suelo, que tenía sangre brotando de la nariz y la mandíbula roja por los puñetazos de Raoul, quien intentó propinarle una patada en la cara, fallando.

“No soy su novio y no estoy loco, gilipollas. En vez de ir insultando y haciendo bromas que a nadie le hacen gracia deberías mirarte un poco y dejar de ser una puta mierda de persona.” Gritó Raoul aumentando el tono de su voz gradualmente conforme más cerca estaba de la salida. “Deberías haberme dejado que le terminase de romper la cara a ese imbécil.” Dijo dirigiéndose a Agoney

“Raoul, hostias. ¿Crees que no tengo ganas yo también de pegarle un puñetazo al capullo ese y a su amigo y romperles los dientes? Claro que sí, pero nos podemos meter en un lío. Reza para que no te denuncien en el decanato de la universidad.” Agoney estaba preocupado por Raoul, porque verdaderamente podía manchar su expediente por culpa de aquellos dos imbéciles.

“Yo no tengo culpa de nada, ha sido en defensa propia, joder.” El chico gritó e hizo una mueca de dolor. Agoney se acercó y le tocó el labio delicadamente hasta que Raoul se apartó huyendo del dolor.

“Te voy a llevar a tu habitación. ¿Tienes botiquín allí? Te voy a curar.” Le agarró de la mano y emprendió la marcha sin darle tiempo siquiera a contestar.

“No tienes que cuidar de mí, puedo hacerlo yo solito.” Contestó Raoul con un tono arrogante, soltándose de la mano con brusquedad.

“No me seas gilipollas tú también, Raoul. Estás medio borracho y estás herido, deja de ser tan orgulloso hostias.” Le agarró de nuevo la mano, esta vez, mucho más fuerte, y se dirigió hacia la facultad del chico rubio.

 

El camino hasta la habitación de Raoul no era muy largo. Fue bastante silencioso, sin haber palabras emitidas por ninguno de los dos. El chico tenía casi todo su peso reposado en el cuerpo del contrario, por lo que Agoney lo único que podía respirar era la colonia de Raoul, y era un olor que le gustaba y al que podría acostumbrarse. Al pensar aquello, sacudió la cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza. 

 

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se soltaron las manos y Agoney dejó a Raoul sentado en su cama, indicándole previamente dónde estaba el botiquín. El bailarín lo buscó en el armario y volvió con él en la mano, llegando a la altura de Raoul haciendo unos pasos del baile que estaba preparando. Se plantó frente al chico y se puso de rodillas, abrió el pequeño maletín y sacó un algodón y la botella de alcohol etílico, impregnándolo del líquido. El chico acercó la fibra al labio de Raoul, que cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de molestia.

“¡Hostia puta, Agoney!” Alzó la voz, quejándose del escozor que le producía el alcohol en la herida.

“¿Te escuece?” Preguntó Agoney, con una mueca que parecía implorar clemencia por hacerle daño. Raoul asintió, mirándole fijamente, poniendo su mano sobre la del contrario y apartándosela con delicadeza y dejándola caer sobre su propio regazo. Agoney hizo un movimiento y colocó sus manos en la cintura de Raoul, que desvió la mirada hacia ellas, asegurándose de que el calor que sentía en esa zona era fruto del chico que tenía enfrente.

“Conozco una mejor forma de que me cures.” Raoul no se reconocía en aquellas palabras, aunque tampoco es que gozase 100% de sus cinco sentidos en aquel momento. Tampoco estaba plenamente borracho, pues con la euforia de la pelea casi todo el efecto del alcohol parecía haber desaparecido. Había desaparecido el efecto que le hacía estar mareado y con ganas de vomitar, pero no ese que le daba el valor de hacer lo que sus más profundos deseos le ordenaban, pero nunca se atrevía a hacer. Se acercó un poco más a Agoney, ante el asombro de este y acabó la frese. “Y además no escuece.” Le sonrió de forma pícara, y la acompañó con una sensual caída de ojos, acercándose un poco más. “Pero bueno, supongo que eso solo se lo haces a esos dos con los que estuviste en la fiesta.” Dijo en un tono jocoso, pero con cierto aire de disgusto, dilatando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

“No me lo puedo creer.” Agoney abrió levemente la boca ante el asombro que le causaba la situación. “Raoul Vázquez está…” Pero el chico le interrumpió.

“Ni se te ocurra decirlo.” Le dijo con un tono amenazante, agarrándole la cara con su mano apretando sus dedos contra sus mejillas, marcándolos en ellas. “Además no estoy celoso, imbécil. Así que bájate de la nube, que tampoco eres para tanto, amigo.”

“Qué mono eres intentando aparentar que no te gusto.” Agoney le dio un pellizco suave en el moflete y continuó. “Y para tu información, no tengo ningún tipo de exclusividad con ninguno de ellos.” Hizo una pausa, pero Raoul se mantuvo en silencio. “Pero contigo, la cosa podría ser distinta.” Esto provocó una risa en Raoul.

“No te flipes. Yo contigo no quiero ni compartir la hora.” No pudo evitar morderse el labio para no echarse sobre él y morderle el suyo a Agoney, olvidando que el chico estaba ahí precisamente para curarle su labio roto. La respiración de Raoul iba cada vez más deprisa y entrecortada. “No me gustas nada.”

“No decías lo mismo hace cinco segundos. Y déjame decirte que mientes fatal.” En esta ocasión, fue el bailarín quien se acercó a Raoul, quedando a unos escasos centímetros, casi siendo posible que se rozasen sus narices. “Y sí, yo puedo curarte mejor que cualquier botiquín de emergencia.”

Agoney se acercó un poco más, llegando a tocar la nariz de Raoul y pudiendo sentir ambos la respiración del otro. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que el siguiente movimiento lo hiciese el chico rubio de flequillo revoltoso.

Quería hacerse de rogar un poco, pero aquella imagen, aquellos labios del moreno se presentaban tan apetecibles, que tardó menos de dos segundos en atacar. Raoul colocó su mano en el cuello del contrario y cerró el poco hueco que quedaba entre ellos, con pasión y envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura del chico que tenía enfrente, el cual seguía de rodillas. El agarre de Agoney se hacía cada vez más fuerte en la camisa de Raoul, pellizcándole también parte de la piel de su cintura.

Las manos de Raoul viajaban por el cuello y la parte trasera de la cabeza del contrario, clavando los dedos a su paso. Las respiraciones eran entrecortadas, como si de verdad les estuviese faltando el aire. Sus lenguas se encontraron en esa odisea trepidante, que parecía ser la búsqueda del tesoro más valioso que se encontraba en la cavidad bucal del otro. Agoney lamió el labio inferior de Raoul, que se estremeció bajo el tacto, en un sentimiento entre placer y dolor. El chico imitó la acción del contrario, acariciando su labio inferior suave, delicada y sensualmente con la punta de su lengua, mordiéndolo levemente, lo cual hizo que Agoney gimiese contra su boca.

A Raoul le estaba desapareciendo el efecto del alcohol por completo, pero no el efecto que Agoney tenía en él. El chico rubio agarró la barbilla del contrario, levantándosela y dejando libre su cuello, dando paso a la boca de Raoul, mientras le acariciaba los labios con el pulgar. Viajó por su cuello de una forma pasional, como si fuese a desaparecer en unos segundos, como si quisiera realmente descubrir lo que escondía, todo aquello que llevaba dentro y no exteriorizaba. Agoney enredaba sus manos en el flequillo despeinado de Raoul, revolviéndolo más aún, afianzando el agarre con fuerza y obligándole a levantar la cabeza, como unos segundos atrás lo hizo Raoul con él. Ahora era el bailarín quien exploraba el cuello del contrario dejando besos y pequeños mordiscos a su paso. Raoul enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Agoney, haciendo fuerza hacia arriba para levantarle y dejándole caer sobre él.

La cama no era muy grande, pero tampoco era necesario si estaba uno encima del otro. Raoul colocó su mano en el límite de la cinturilla del pantalón del chico teñido, quien aún estaba bastante peinado, por lo que el catalán utilizó la otra mano para enmarañarle su pelo moreno con puntas grises. Agoney dejó de besarle y se quedó mirándole por un momento con una sonrisa genuina a la vez que se el interior de su labio y le dedicaba una caída de ojos. Y en ese instante sintió que su corazón iba mucho más rápido de lo que había ido jamás.

Raoul le devolvió la sonrisa, pero de repente vio que su cara tornó seria en el momento en el que le levantaba su camiseta, poniendo su mano sobre la suya, haciéndole detenerse.

“Lo siento, Raoul.” Dijo mientras intentaba reponerse, recuperando una posición adecuada con la que le fuera posible pisar el suelo de nuevo; y no solo físicamente.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” Preguntó preocupado y con una cara de confusión que podía ser vista desde su casa. “¿He hecho algo mal?” Lanzó, temiendo que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

“No. No, Raoul, de verdad. No has hecho nada. No te preocupes, hablamos mañana si eso.” Sin más dilación, y sin darle tiempo al chico a pronunciar una sola palabra más, salió escopetado de la habitación, como si estuviese huyendo de algo. Cerró la puerta a su paso, dejando en el interior a un chico rubio despeinado, confuso y que tras unos pocos segundos podía sentir el sabor del mar en su boca.

 

No había tenido noticias de Agoney durante casi todo un mes, y tampoco quería. Se sentía bastante idiota tras aquella noche después de que Agoney le dejase allí en la cama, solo y con una sonrisa invertida. Era un viernes de una fría tarde de octubre cuando Raoul salió de clase y se dirigió a su habitación para soltar la bandolera que llevaba a clase cada día.

 

Iba cabizbajo subiendo las escaleras, y cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación vi unos pies, lo que hizo que levantara la vista al frente para encontrarse con un Agoney serio, reflexivo y supuso, algo nervioso, pues no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior con ansia.

Raoul no sabía si debía hablar o esperar a que lo hiciera el chico primero, cosa que por lo que pasó hacía un mes justo detrás de la puerta de su habitación y después de haber estado todo este tiempo sin dar señales de vida, era lo más sensato. Y así lo hizo. Esperó a que Agoney pronunciase las primeras palabras, la cual fue solo una. De su boca salió el nombre de Raoul con ademán de sorpresa y una sonrisa no muy pronunciada, pero con tristeza en los ojos, lo que le hacía parecer un cachorro. Un lindo cachorro desprotegido que necesitaba cobijo. Raoul intentó ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y emociones que le despertaba el chico, sobre todo en ese momento. Necesitaba saber qué quería, por qué fue a su habitación a esperarle, por qué después de lo que pasó, pero pensó que sería mejor mostrarse irónico y shady, que era su mejor él, aunque poca gente lo sabía porque casi nadie le había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo en todo su esplendor.

“Creo que te has equivocado. Esta no es la habitación de Alfred, ni de Rafa y tampoco la de Amaia. Siento decepcionarte.” Lanzó para sorpresa de Agoney, acompañado de una mirada desafiante. En cuanto Raoul pronunció esas palabras se dio cuenta de que quizás habían sonado más bien a un shade rozando los celos, cosa que quería evitar a toda costa, pero a lo que ni él ni el otro chico hicieron referencia. 

Mientras tanto, introducía la llave en la cerradura de la habitación, entrando y empujando la puerta con intención de cerrarla, pero el bailarín fue rápido y con su mano impidió que se cerrara, entrando justo detrás de él y repitiendo el gesto de Raoul, sin que hubiese nadie ahora que impidiese el cierre de la puerta.

“¿Estás celoso?” Agoney se rio al lanzar la pregunta, pero paró en seco al ver que el semblante de Raoul era totalmente serio e incluso tenía un gesto molesto. “No seas idiota. He venido por ti y lo sabes. Quiero que hablemos.”

Raoul soltó la bandolera encima de la cama, se dio la vuelta, y no le di tiempo a articular palabra cuando tenía los labios de Agoney pegados a los suyos. Pero Raoul hizo un gran esfuerzo por sacar su orgullo y su amor propio, apartarlo de él e irse casi a la otra punta de la habitación con tal de evitar un descontrol de sus impulsos. Agoney se quedó mirándole con un semblante serio mientras se alejaba de él. Quería decirle algo, decirle que lo sentía, pero el otro chico se le adelantó.

“¿Qué pretendes?” Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Raoul pudo pronunciar. ¿Qué pretendía que hiciese si le dejó allí en esa misma habitación y no dio señales de vida en todo el fin de semana? ¿Pretendía besarle sin más y que creyese que iba a estar ahí para cuándo él quisiera?

Agoney tragó saliva y no apartó la mirada de él ni un segundo. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras ni con exponer sus sentimientos, siempre se tragaba sus emociones con tal de que nadie supiese lo que sentía, lo cual le hacía daño a las personas que le rodeaban, y, sobre todo, a él mismo.

Raoul era todo lo contrario. Era una persona que decía todo lo que pensaba y sentía, le daba igual todo lo que aquello conllevase, pero por lo menos siempre estaba tranquilo con él mismo mostrándose transparente. No entendía cómo algunas personas ocultaban todo lo que pensaban y sentían. ¿Era eso vivir en libertad y a gusto uno mismo? No. Pensaba que eso era todo lo contrario a vivir en la libertad que desde que nacemos nos coartan, y tenía claro que él no quería vivir en un mundo donde no le dejasen ser libre y menos aún, donde fuese él quien no se lo permitiese a sí mismo. 

Agoney cogió todo el aire que pudo preparándose para decir lo que estaba a punto de soltar sin apenas respirar entre frase y frase. 

“Lo siento. Raoul, lo siento, de verdad. Entiendo que estés enfadado, pero de verdad que lo siento. Me fui porque sentí cosas, cosas de las que siempre escapo, cosas a las que nunca me aferro. Cosas que me dan miedo. Y del miedo siempre huyo.”

El bailarín se calló, impaciente por escuchar con lo que el otro chico iba a contraatacarle. A Raoul se le ensancharon los orificios nasales y dejó escapar por ellos todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

“¿Miedo de qué? ¿De mí? Eso es una tont-“

“Miedo de lo que me haces sentir.” Y en la habitación se hizo un silencio más ensordecedor en el cual solo era posible sentir el sonido de sus latidos yendo cada vez con más fuerza. Raoul abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando ni de boca de quién lo estaba haciendo. El rubio veía cómo el bailarín se acercaba a él y tragó saliva, expectante por el siguiente movimiento que haría.

Agoney sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a decir aquello, y, sobre todo, a quedarse después de hacerlo. Él siempre huía en cuanto los sentimientos se interponían en cualquiera de sus relaciones esporádicas. Pero Raoul era más que eso. Con Raoul no quería un rollo de una noche. Y en un principio, ese fue el plan: ser amigos, besos, noches de placer y nada más, sin sentimientos ni emociones que lo pudieran cambiar todo.

Pero le salió mal la jugada. Y por primera vez en su vida sacó fuerzas de donde pensaba que no las tenía para decirle todo lo que quería. Todo lo que tenía dentro. Se acercó a él hasta ponerse a su altura, a un palmo de distancia de su cara. No sabía si Raoul le iba a echar a patadas o si le permitiría quedarse, pero no quería perder la oportunidad que la vida le estaba poniendo en bandeja.

“Raoul.” Pronunció su nombre con una voz grave y cálida que hizo que al propio chico se le tensasen todos los músculos de su cuerpo al escucharle y al poder sentir su aliento chocando en sus labios. Estaba atento e intrigado por lo que iba a decirle. Algo importante e inesperado sería cuando empleó ese tono de voz mientras le dedicaba una mirada intensa y profunda. “Yo siempre he sido de rollos de una noche, o de varias, de un aquí te pillo y aquí te mato, sin sentimientos de por medio, sin emociones que lo complicasen todo. Nunca me he comprometido, siempre he huido de todo aquello que significase un poco de estabilidad. Pero de repente, llegas tú y esa estabilidad ya no me da tanto miedo ni me resulta tan horrible. De hecho, hasta me atrae la idea de estabilidad si es contigo.”

En el momento en el que Raoul iba a hablar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Agoney dio un respingo hacia atrás, alejándose del rubio. Apareció Juan Antonio, que se sorprendió al verlos de pie en la otra esquina de la habitación, como si fuesen estatuas. No quería saber qué estaba pasando en ese momento así que se limitó a dejar las cosas de clase en su cama y bajó a la cafetería para almorzar mientras Raoul y Agoney se despedían y quedaban en mandarse un mensaje.

“Tío cuéntame ya que te traes con Agoney porque hace unos días me estabas diciendo que no querías saber nada más de él.” Le preguntó Juan Antonio sin apenas darle tiempo a que dejase su plato en la mesa del comedor.

“No lo sé. Te lo juro que no lo sé.” Se frotó la cara deslizándolas hasta el pelo, alborotándose el flequillo en un acto de desesperación. “Ha venido, me ha pedido perdón y me ha dicho cosas que…” Raoul cerró los ojos fuertemente, recordando todo lo que el bailarín le había confesado.

 

Agoney no podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de decirle todo lo que sentía. Siempre había sido un chico retraído en cuanto a expresar sus sentimientos se refería. Había estado un mes evitándole, sin llamarle, sin querer saber de él, creyendo que así olvidaría cualquier emoción y sentimientos que sintiese por él, pero eso no hacía más que crecer. Y Nerea había sido un gran apoyo para que Agoney dejase de ser un cobarde con el chico y diese por fin el paso que no había dado nunca en 22 años.

Eran las 17:00 y el chico se dispuso a mandarle un mensaje a Raoul, tal y como quedaron al mediodía.

 

**Agoney:**

¿Te apetece sushi y sense8 esta noche conmigo?

**Raoul:**

No sé, la verdad. Me lo pensaré.

 **Agoney:**  

¿Serías capaz de rechazar semejante invitación? No tienes perdón.

**Raoul:**

Te recuerdo que no fui yo el primero que rechazó. Dime dónde y a qué hora.

 **Agoney:**  

Golpe bajo. A las 20:00 te recojo en la entrada de tu facultad. Ponte guapo.

**Raoul:**

Eso debería decírtelo yo, que vaya pintas me llevas a veces.

**Agoney:**

No te preocupes, que te voy a sorprender. Nos vemos luego.

**Raoul:**

Eso espero. Nos vemos luego.

Estaban bastante nerviosos, no iban a negárselo a ellos mismo, pero sí se lo negarían al contrario. Cuando Agoney llegó, divisó a Raoul a lo lejos con unos vaqueros, una camisa de flores y una chaqueta de cuero, bastante parecida a la que llevó a la fiesta. Éste estaba sentado en unos escalones y no se dio cuenta que el otro chico llegó hasta que no vio los pies del chico cubiertos por unas zapatillas blancas por encima del móvil. Fue subiendo la mirada poco a poco admirando el outfit del chico. Raoul se quedó boquiabierto porque Agoney realmente iba guapísimo y tenía razón: le sorprendería. Y tanto que le sorpendió. El outfit se componía de unos pitillos grises remangados, una camiseta blanca básica y una americana de color negro. Nunca había visto al chico vestir de esa manera, sin ser hortera y teniendo un exquisito gusto a la hora de elegir el modelito para una cita. _¿Cita?_ Pensó. ¿Era aquello una cita?

“Estás…” Raoul tragó saliva intentando buscar una palabra que pudiese describir cómo veía a Agoney. Mientras tanto, éste estaba con las cejas levantadas en una señal de escucha, esperando lo que el rubio iba a decirle. “Increíble.”

“Gracias.” Sonrió de una forma tierna y tímida que hizo que a Raoul se le derritiese el corazón en cuestión de milésimas de segundos. “Tú también estás muy guapo.” Y tras eso, se encaminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad, el cual no quedaba muy lejos del campus, para buscar el mejor restaurante japonés de todo Londres, donde servían el sushi más rico que Raoul probaría en su vida.

El camino fue ameno, conversando sobre sus vidas, algo nerviosos y tímidos sin mencionar nada, ni hacer un solo gesto o sin dirigir la mirada hacia el otro cada vez que sus manos se rozaban _accidentalmente._ Por la calle, pasaron por delante de unos músicos que estaban tocando y cantando y Raoul se paró en seco, embelesado, escuchando atentamente la canción: la versión sinfónica de “Million Reasons” de Lady Gaga. La estaba cantando muy bajito, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que el otro chico le escuchase.

Agoney se quedó mirándole y pudo ver como los ojos de Raoul se inundaban de un brillo que transmitía amor. Se le veía adentrando en la música, olvidando todo su alrededor, enfocando sus cinco sentidos en aquellos instrumentos y aquella canción. El moreno se quedó igual de maravillado, pero mirando a Raoul, poniendo especial atención a la preciosa voz que tenía.

 

El restaurante era precioso, les colocaron en una mesa situada en el exterior, bajo una carpa con lámparas de luces anaranjadas tenues y mesas blancas y negras con unos manteles individuales blancos para cada comensal y una rosa en cada una de las mesas que estaban dispuestas por el local. 

La cena estuvo cargada de risas inconexas, miradas cómplices y conversaciones diversas sobre aspectos y momentos de sus vidas que resumían la infancia feliz que vivieron, pero también el dolor que sintieron por tenerse que enfrentar a los comentarios homófobos de todo el mundo, desde compañeros, profesores, personas que nada tenían que ver con ellos, pero opinaban igualmente e incluso familiares. Ambos se entendían bien al explicar esos momentos difíciles de sus vidas, podían sentir lo que el otro había sentido toda su vida, porque el contrario ya lo había vivido en sus propias carnes. Cuando eran ninguneados, cuando eran el objeto de burla de la clase, cuando hasta las pestañas les temblaban por temor a los demás, cuando ir al colegio era una tormenta, cuando todo lo que sentían en su interior era un caos de sentimientos e impotencia.

La conexión que ya sentían desde hacía semanas se hizo aún más latente, pudiendo transmitirse con la mirada que cada uno dedicaba al contrario, toda la pasión, el deseo, y las ganas que tenían de retomar lo que empezaron hacía un mes tras la fiesta de bienvenida al nuevo curso.

Los chicos terminaron de cenar y volvieron en sí, retomando la conciencia y redescubriendo la presencia de las demás personas que estaban en el restaurante y de las cuales habían obviado la presencia por estar sumidos en su mundo. Un mundo donde, por un momento, solo existían ellos.

Antes de levantarse de la mesa, Raoul decidió ir al baño. Esperó detrás de dos hombres que estaban delante de él y al llegar su turno, entró, cerró la puerta, se apoyó en el lavabo y se miró al espejo fijamente. La luz del baño era tenue y algo oscura, pero pudo ver que estaba rojo como un tomate, y además podía sentirlo por el calor que le subía por el rostro. Era su tonalidad de piel cada vez que estaba nervioso y es que Agoney causaba ese efecto en él. Quizás era la persona que más nerviosismo le producía, pero era una inquietud que le gustaba, y a la que no le importaría acostumbrarse si es con él.

Cuando salió del baño, volvió a la mesa para avisar al otro chico y emprender su marcha hacia el campus. Raoul cogió algo de la mesa antes de que el otro chico pudiera avistarle, de modo que se dio prisa y se puso a su altura, echándole el brazo por encima a Agoney, iniciando su camino juntos.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué ahora somos colegas?” Le preguntó el bailarín con una sonrisa ladeada pícara.

“¿Nosotros? Para nada.” Le contestó mientras desenvolvía su brazo de los hombros del chico.

“Ah, entonces somos…” Insinuó Agoney mientras llevaba su mano a la del contrario y hacía un intento de acariciarla suavemente.

“Shh. Calla. Más quisieras.” Apartó la mano mientras le ponía mala cara, girando la cara ante la tentativa de que Agoney no le viese reírse, fallando en el intento. _Pues sí, más quisiera,_ pensó el moreno.

Llegaron al campus y Raoul acompañó a Agoney hasta su habitación, a pesar de que tenía que recorrerse todo el campus hasta llegar a su facultad.

“Gracias por haber aceptado la cita, Raoul” Agoney le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado que mostró tímidamente. Y entonces se le resolvieron todas las dudas. Aquello había sido una cita.

“Gracias a ti por invitarme, Ago.” Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón la rosa que cogió rápidamente antes de que se fueran del restaurante.

“¡Raoul!” Exclamó sin intención ninguna de ocultar la alegría y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le formó en la cara al ver que el chico cogió la rosa para dársela. Además, era la primera vez que le llamaba así. No lo iba a negar, escucharle referirse a él como _Ago_ le pareció tierno y no le importaría acostumbrarse.

“Muchas gracias. Me lo he pasado muy bien.” Dijo Raoul, y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y Agoney se dio la vuelta para disponerse a abrir la puerta de su habitación. 

“Espera…” Empezó a hablar mientras se daba la vuelta, quedando de nuevo cara a cara con Raoul. “¿Nos vamos a despedir así?” El moreno agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta a Raoul y depositó un suave beso sobre sus tiernos labios, al cual, el contrario, respondió colocando sus manos en la cintura de Agoney, mientras sentía que este le adentraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta a su paso.

El bailarín se separó, y se dispuso a dejar la rosa en un vaso con agua, dejando paso a Raoul, que se puso a observar la habitación, la disposición de los pocos muebles que tenía y la forma en que estaba decorado el cuarto. Agoney se acercó a Raoul, abrazándolo por detrás y depositando suaves besos en la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras deslizaba sus manos por los brazos de Raoul de forma ascendente, pasándolos hacia adelante hasta llegar a su pecho y pudiéndole quitar la chaqueta, haciéndola deslizarse hasta caer en el suelo.

Raoul se dio la vuelta y llevó sus dedos hasta la cara de Agoney, acariciándola siguiendo el contorno de su barba. El moreno colocó sus manos en la cintura del contrario, que le miraba de una forma intensa, agarrando con fuerza su camisa cuando los dedos de Raoul acariciaron sus labios. Agoney cerró los ojos, sintiendo el roce del chico en él y pudo escuchar como Raoul soltaba aire por la nariz siendo traducido en una risa suave. Raoul deslizó sus dedos hasta llegar al cuello del contrario, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo. Daleó la cabeza, dejando espacio al rubio a que hiciese lo que quisiera con él. Así que le siguió acariciando el cuello suavemente con los dedos mientras Agoney tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y su labio inferior siendo atrapado entre sus dientes.

Raoul miraba por el rabillo del ojo al chico en ocasiones. Le encantaba provocar ese efecto en él y le encantaba que lo expresara con gestos y sonidos, pero sin decir nada. Le encantaba y él sabía qué hacer para que a Agoney le gustara mucho más. Aceptó su invitación no verbal y se acercó a su cuello, colocando la punta de su lengua húmeda en él, provocando que el bailarín se tensase, arqueando la espalda y agarrando aún más fuerte la camisa de Raoul y movió sus manos estratégicamente para colocarlas por dentro de ésta, modo que pudiera tocar la piel de éste.

Raoul volvió a besarle en los labios de una forma intensa, tan intensa que pensaba que iba a devorar a Agoney. Nunca había besado así a nadie, y Agoney nunca había sido besado así. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que le gustaba. Y quería seguir recibiendo besos como ese, y, sobre todo, que fuese Raoul quien se los diese.

El chico rubio podía sentir como el contrario estaba algo rígido, nervioso, y era raro en él. Ni siquiera Agoney se reconocía. Él siempre había sido el que llevaba la voz cantante en estas situaciones, el que dirigía y el que quitaba los nervios al otro. Pero en este caso no era así. Raoul fue todo un contratiempo en el momento justo,

Sin dejar de besarlo, dirigió a Agoney hacia el borde de su propia cama, colocándolo con cuidado sobre la cama, sin soltarlo y posicionándose él encima, arrastrándose ambos hasta llegar a la parte alta de la cama. Agoney colocó su cabeza sobre la almohada y dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo, dejando caer a Raoul a su lado, colocándose frente a frente. Agoney pasó su pierna por encima del muslo del chico rubio, la mano por dentro de su camisa hasta llegar a su espalda mientras le acariciaba, mientras enterraba su cabeza en el cuello del contrario. Los fuertes brazos de Raoul rodeaban a Agoney quedándose así abrazados, mientras el menor dejaba suaves besos en su cabeza y el moreno se aferraba aún más a él.

 

Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras se acariciaban el rostro. Y no solo se miraban, sino que se veían.

Viendo a Agoney como el detalle más bonito que le faltaba a la primavera. Esa primavera que aún quedaba meses para que llegase, pero para él, la tenía justo a su lado.

Viendo a Raoul como su refugio. Ese refugio que hacía años que no sentía. Ese refugio que hacía olvidarlo todo, que restaba las penas y multiplicaba las alegrías. Ese refugio que hacía sentirlo como en casa. Como su hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> como decía en la nota de arriba: lo siento  
> espero que os haya gustado  
> dejadme comentarios si es así, y si no pues también  
> gracias por leerme sois majísimos


End file.
